


RvB Fluff War Collection 3

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Locus, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Autistic Character, Autistic Character(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, RvB Fluff Week, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: A collection of all the prompts I received during the third RvB Fluff War over on Tumblr.





	1. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Church's datemates come over and make him watch Star Wars.

Church awoke to the violent buzzing sound of his phone.

With a huff and a groan he buried his head under his pillow to muffle the annoying noise, reaching out and patting around blindly on his side table for his phone. His hand finally closed around it after a few seconds of fumbling, and he reluctantly peered out from under his pillow to look. Through the blurriness of sleep−and the fact he wasn’t wearing his glasses−he could just about make out his girlfriend’s contact’s photo.

He grumbled a little but answered anyway, grabbing for his glasses at the same time, “What?”

“ _Well hello to you too, Leonard. Is that any way to great your girlfriend?_ ”

“It’s like−” He squinted at the clock, and nearly jabbed himself in the eye as he tried to put on his glasses one handed, “−eight in the fucking morning, Tex. Why are you awake? Why am _I_ awake?”

“ _Christ, Church_ ,” He could almost hear her rolling her eyes, accompanied by the musical sound of her laugh, “ _Come downstairs to the front door and we can answer that question in person, if you like._ ”

“Wait, what? We? You’re both− wait you’re _where_?” He swung his legs out of the bed, clumsily slipping his feet into his slippers and pulling himself up. He fought with his dressing gown and his phone at the same time, and was still struggling with the waist tie when Tex spoke again.

“ _Come downstairs to the front door and you’ll find out. C’mon, Caboose is getting fidgety,_ ” She said. Church could just about make out the familiar sound of his datefriend talking at Tex in the background of the call.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” He huffed as he hung up, as if he wasn’t starting to smile and tap subconsciously.

He took the stairs two at a time, almost falling on his arse more than once and cursing every time, jumping the last three with a dull but satisfying thud as his slipper clad feet hit the floor. He tried to slide across the hardwood floor as he headed to the door, but was disappointed to find that slippers didn’t work quite as well as socks did.

He fumbled a little with the keys as he unlocked the door, tugging it open and letting it swing back.

“Finally,” Tex said, strolling in and immediately ruffling Church’s hair. Church batted at her hand, only to be swept up into a hug by his other visitor before he could even complete the motion, “Told you Caboose was getting fidgety.”

“Church! You took too long, you should be quicker,” Caboose said, hugging Church tight to his chest. Church just about managed to wriggle his arms free from the hold so that he could wrap them around Caboose’s shoulders. His feet weren’t even touching the floor.

“Well if I’d had a little _warning_ −” He gave both of them a pointed look. Tex chuckled, kicking her boots off in the corner by the door, “−then maybe I could have been ready quicker! What are you two even doing here?”

“What, not happy to see us?” Tex said, raising a brow. She didn’t give Church chance to reply, holding up a bag that he hadn’t even noticed until now, “Your family is out of town, so we figured we’d take the opportunity to come spend some time with you. And−”

“Watch the Space Wars movies!” Caboose interjected excitedly, finally placing Church down on the floor in favour of letting his hands flap a little, “Because you said you had not seen them and that is no good!”

Church blinked, “I− what? I mentioned that offhand like, fucking weeks ago! How did you even remember that?”

“Shhh, enough questions,” Tex said. She walked over, passing the bag to Caboose with a kiss to his cheek, “Take your sneakers off and then go set up in the family room, okay?”

Church heard Caboose’s enthusiastic ‘okay!’ and saw him dash off right before his lips were stolen in a kiss, which he relaxed into instantly. Tex held the kiss for a moment, before pulling back with a smirk.

“Lookin’ cute in that fluffy dressing gown, rich boy.”

“Oh shut up.”

Tex just grinned.

When they walked through into the family room they found that Caboose had already managed to set up the first movie, and dug out a bag of popcorn that they’d apparently also packed. He had parked himself in the middle of the couch, and beamed at them the second they walked through the door.

Tex collapsed onto the couch first, on Caboose’s right, and slumped back, “Honestly, we’d totally have just invited you down to one of the trailers if not for this couch.”

“Nice to know where your priorities are,” Church said. He shook his head, walking over and nudging Caboose, “Budge over you big lug, c’mon.”

Caboose shifted over into the other corner, leaving enough room for Church to drop onto the couch between the two of them. Caboose snuggled up to his side instantly, whilst Tex leaned against him much more casually as she fiddled with the remote. Church attempted to keep up his annoyed façade at the sudden intrusion, but honestly the house has been much too quiet with him there on his own and well, any excuse to hang out with the two of them was good enough for him.

“Okay so we’re watching them in a weird order, but Michael said that he found it online and it’s meant to be the best way to watch so,” Tex said as she pressed play, giving a shrug. She nestled a little more against Church’s side.

“I cannot believe that you two trekked up here to bug me with a Star Wars movie marathon,” Church said, at the same time as he wrapped an arm around Caboose and stroked his hair.

“Love you too, Church,” Tex said, nudging his side with her elbow.

Church’s lips twitched with a smile.

By the end of the first movie Caboose had migrated from Church’s shoulder to his lap, curling up so that he fit on the sofa and with Tex’s fingers now laced into his hair. Church had begun fiddling with the fabric of Caboose’s shirt, and his head had dropped against Tex’s.

This arrangement had not, however, stopped Caboose’s extremely enthusiastic commentary and reactions which would continue throughout the next few movies. He was eager to point out his favourite parts, from most of which had to do with Leia or the Droids. He got _especially_ animated when it came to the ‘big reveal’ however, which in the end made them all miss it as they laughed along with his enthusiasm. It was cute, after all.

They kept watching throughout the day, with only short gaps for food, toilet breaks and just stretching.

And, by the mid-point of the last movie, Tex and Caboose had both fallen asleep.

Church didn’t mind at all, in fact having them tucked up close to him just dosing comfortably was probably the highlight of the day. Sure, he’d discovered that the movies were good, and he’d had fun… but really, nothing was more valuable to him than time with them.


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> York helps Carolina relax with some pressure stimming.

York leant against the door frame, hand on his hip and grin on his face, “Agent York, at your service.”

Carolina rolled her eyes, snapping the band around the bottom of her braid and elbowing the door button.

“Oh shut up and get in here,” She said, chuckling quietly as York barely dodged the closing door, “Discreet isn’t a word in your vocabulary, is it?”

“Maybe not, but you’d not have me any other way,” York said. The grin on his face was positively obnoxious, and Carolina found that she simply couldn’t resist wiping it away. In one smooth motion she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it at him with perfect aim, covering his face and making him freeze.

When the shirt inevitably fell he caught it, staring at it and then at Carolina and then back at the shirt. For a moment Carolina was almost _concerned_ −even a brief silence from York could be called uncharacteristic−but then he smirked, and she knew he was fine.

“What, not even going to buy me dinner first?”

Carolina raised a brow, “I’ll give you one of my desserts this week, how about that?”

“You sure know a way to a guy’s heart,” York replied with exaggerated passion, hand clasped over his heart. Carolina picked up one of her pillows threateningly, and he chuckled, raising his hands in surrender, “Alright, alright, no more messing around.”

“Good,” Carolina said, sitting on the edge of her bed, “Because if you’re not gonna take this seriously, I could always ask Wash. He probably knows what to do, and he’s less likely to get distracted by the fact I’m shirtless.”

“Ouch,” York said with a mock flinch, walking over, “I can’t _believe_ you’d even _suggest_ such a thing. I’m offended.”

Carolina knelt up on the bed so that they were almost level in height again and draped her arms around his shoulders, “York? Shut up.”

“Mm, okay, shutting up now,” He said, a little distracted by the kiss he was being pulled into. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, leaning into the kiss. He leant after her when she pulled back, which at the very least earned him another quick peck before she turned away.

Carolina lay down on the bed on her front, folding her arms under her head and getting comfortable. York, in turn, clambered onto the bed and knelt with one knee either side of her hips. He rested his hands on her sides, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on the soft skin of her back, gradually becoming firmer.

“Same as usual?”

Carolina, already looking relaxed, gave a nod with a soft ‘mmhm’ in response. York chuckled, shaking his head and leaning down to press a kiss to the back of her neck before slowly beginning to apply more pressure.

He started low on her back, building up the pressure he was applying with his thumbs and massaging out the knots thoroughly and carefully. After a while of this he slowly moved so that the full expanse of his hands pressed into her back, pushing up her back and earning a deep groan. He circled back when he reached the top of her shoulders, and repeated the motion a few times over. At some point he transferred all the pressure to the heel of his hands, pressing into her lower back and circling slowly whilst massaging deeply. He’d start the circle off small and tight, but then spiral outwards, and then back again.

Carolina let out soft, pleased noises as York slowly worked out the tension in her muscles. His hands were warm, familiar and careful; he’d done this for her many a time before and he knew exactly what to do, he knew exactly what worked for her. Deep groans would slip out whenever his touches were at their firmest, and when they hit certain points that sent a rush through her nerves. She’d never quite been able to explain the sensations she felt during sessions like this; it was something beyond what other people described when they talked of massages, a sensory experience she supposed was unique to her and others like her.

York almost certainly didn’t understand exactly what he was doing for her, he rarely understood many of the things she needed, but he did it anyway. That was what mattered.

So she just relaxed, letting the warmth seep through her and enjoying those rushes of odd pleasure that accompanied it. She focused on the sense of closeness, the familiarity and the care. She let herself be vulnerable, because for now, at least, she felt safe.

And when the massage ended, with York’s hands getting tired and Carolina balancing right on the line between blissed out and overstimulated, and she felt more vulnerable than ever, he simply laid down beside her. He opened his arms, and she tucked herself against him as he grabbed her blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over them. His arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest, gave the same rush and warmth but fainter, more subdued.

A smile danced across her lips, and she buried her head into his chest.

She was safe, here.


	3. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North and York decide they want to have a competition to see who's the most romantic boyfriend. Carolina somehow ends up as judge.

“So. Let me get this straight,” Carolina said, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, “You two are having a _competition_ , to see who can be the most romantic boyfriend? And you want _me_ to be the judge?”

“That’s pretty much the gist of it,” York, sat on the floor in front of the sofa with his feet pressed together, said. He rocked back and forth a little, holding his ankles, “So, will you do it?”

“I…” Carolina took a deep breath, resting her head in her hands for a moment. When she raised it again she looked between York, still rocking back and forth, and North, sat leaning back on his hands and looking rather amused. She took another breath, and clapped her hands, “You know what? Fine, I’ll do it. If only to stop this… _competition_ , from getting out of hand.”

“Aw hell yes,” York grinned, rocking once more and pushing up to his feet. He kissed the top of Carolina’s head, earning himself a playful swat, “You’re the best Carolina, you know that?”

Carolina smirked, “I do know that, actually.”

“Oh− Shut up,” He shoved her head playfully, this time earning himself a punch in the side, “I have so many plans, you don’t even know. Like, seriously. I am gonna go get shit ready, like right now.”

And with that he all but ran out of the room, down the hall to his room−well, what was meant to be his room, he never slept there−and disappeared with the sound of a shutting door.

Carolina looked back to North, who was now pulling himself up to his feet too, and raised a brow.

“It’s coming up to our anniversary,” He said, answering the unspoken question, “It wasn’t very easy to do romantic things up on the _Mother of Invention_ , and John was very excited by the idea so…”

He shrugged, and Carolina sighed.

“Well, alright, I guess that makes sense. You owe me, though,” She said, sitting back and folding her arms loosely, “York’s going to give as good as he can give.”

“Oh, I know. But I have plans of my own,” North said, chuckling almost threateningly.

“What have I just let myself in for?” Carolina said, chuckling and covering her face with her hands.

 

The rest of the day after the competition was declared had been tame. The two fussed over each other even more than they usually did−something Carolina was surprised was even _possible_ −and York ended up knocking up what was admittedly a rather fancy looking meal for North, but otherwise nothing major happened. Carolina even let herself consider that maybe, _maybe_ , this wouldn’t be too outrageous after all.

Really, she should have known better.

She arrived back from the gym the next day to the almost overwhelming smell of flowers, the source of which she quickly discovered was the obscene amounts of North’s favourite flowers in the front room. York looked more than a little proud of himself, beaming at her with his hands on his hips when she walked in. She just rolled her eyes, shoving his shoulder as she walked past him to go and shower.

North liked them, at least. Though he agreed that they should spread them out around the house a little, and he arranged to take one bouquet to work the next day. York did, however, earn himself plenty of attention in return for the gesture.

The next move wasn’t made until the next day; North set up a dinner date at one of the fancier restaurants that was within their price range. York had Carolina helping him get ready, during which time he gushed about the plans he had, all without giving away what the plans were. He also took the time to gush about North, and the things he’d done so far, in a way that made Carolina smile fondly.

She’d long gone to bed when they returned later that night, and they were still asleep when she woke up the next day. Though if the discarded clothing in the hallway was anything to go by, they had a good night.

Things escalated gradually over the next few days. Some gestures were exactly the kind of thing you’d expect, the sort of thing Carolina was more accustomed to seeing in the cheesy romance flicks her girlfriend had recently coaxed her into watching, whilst some, well… weren’t. The trip down to the shooting range so North could use a sniper rifle, for example. Or when she had to bail them out of jail because North decided it was a smart idea to take York out to break into some abandoned complexes, apparently against Delta’s guidance. And, well, common sense.

One of York’s more ridiculous and cliché choices was driving North−or, having North drive them−out to the nearest flower field. Two miles from the edge of the city. For a picnic and the aesthetic.

His words, not Carolina’s.

Everything came to a head, however, on the day of their anniversary. They had decided to go out as a trio, despite Carolina’s protests and insistence that it was their day and they didn’t need to invite her along, and ended up at the park in the centre of the city. It was a calm evening, mostly spent walking around and exploring as they’d never really had time to come into the park before and also filled with sappiness that had Carolina playfully passing comment and rolling her eyes.

It was dark and late at night when they came to a stop at the centre of the park, right by the main feature that was the lake and the fountain within it. At some point earlier North had passed Carolina a camera, telling her she’d know when to use it, and it was then that she started to realise what was happening tonight. She saw North’s hand go for his pocket whilst York was distracted in a perfectly timed argument with Delta, and readied the camera.

North proposed right there, with a big, heartfelt speech that could rival any romantic movie. Carolina caught the exact moment that York realised what was going on, his face an absolute picture of its own. He was so excited, and North looked so smitten.

With the ring on York’s finger he wasted no time in pulling his new fiancé into a kiss, and he wasted no time in returning it. They spent the next few minutes just like that, kissing and holding each other and laughing like the goofballs that they really were, especially with each other. It was their day, and they were happier than Carolina since they project finally closed almost a year ago.

At that she couldn’t help but smile, too.

Later York would protest that North cheated, and therefore Carolina couldn’t declare him the winner, all whilst sitting curled up against his fiancé’s side and fiddling with his ring. Carolina would stick to her guns, and they would argue playfully back and forth until North finally distracted York with a kiss.

And when they had stumbled off to bed together, Carolina would also call her girlfriend, and she would pick up despite the hour. And, with a fond smile on her face, Carolina would say:

“Hey, Vanessa. Wanna move in together?”


	4. Little Miss Kickass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough boxing match, South helps Connie patch up.

South’s hand carefully cupped Connie’s jaw, holding her head steady as she examined her. She used her grip to gently move her head, getting a look at her from all angles before finally letting go and grabbing what she needed from the first aid kit beside her. She prepped the gauze with saline and grasped Connie’s jaw again, carefully starting to clean the cut on her cheek. Connie barely reacted to the sensation, simply closing her eyes.

“I have no fucking clue how you stay so still whilst I do this,” South said, tilting Connie’s head a little so that she could better get at the cut. Connie’s lips twitched, and South huffed, “Seriously, this shit stings! I fucking refuse to believe this shit doesn’t bother you at all.”

“Mm, it really doesn’t. Just because you can’t sit still and not bat my hands away for more than two seconds at a time,” Connie said, shrugging a little. South huffed again, and her lips curled into an amused smile, “Love you, Tasha.”

“Yeah yeah, love you too,” South said, rolling her eyes. She finished cleaning the cut, letting go of Connie’s jaw as she changed her equipment to clean the skin around it and then seal it with wound closure tape.

Connie opened her eyes, raising a brow and stretching the bruised skin around her one eye, “Even with my face all fucked up?”

South chuckled, leaning in close so that her breath tickled Connie’s face.

“ _Even_ with your face all fucked up.”

Connie moved in to kiss her, but South raised a finger and blocked her progress with a grin.

“Nope, bust lip,” She said, kissing Connie’s nose and standing up. She grabbed the first aid kit and closed it, stowing it away in the kitchen cupboard before heading back over to her girlfriend, “Alright Little Miss Kickass, up you come, come on.”

Connie held up her arms. South crouched down just enough to let her wrap her arms around her neck, scooping her up with her arms under her butt. Connie wrapped her legs around her waist, clinging on tightly. She let her head fall against South’s broad shoulder, sighing softly and playing with her hair subconsciously. South kissed the top of her head, and carried her through to their bedroom.

“Mm, can I steal your shirt?”

South sat her on the bed, raising a brow, “Why?”

“Because your shirts are nice, big and soft. Y’know, sensory heaven,” Connie said with a shrug, “Also I just won a really brutal fight so you should just give me everything I ask for, of course.”

“Oh right, how could I fucking forget? You cheeky shit,” South snorted, a grin on her face. Connie just smiled innocently, which was quite the contrast to her injuries. South poked her nose, making her pull a face, before turning to grab one of her shirts.

When South turned back, Connie had stripped down to her underwear; she took the shirt when offered, pulling it on and being swamped by the material. South’s grin grew at the sight, and she almost immediately clambered onto the bed and pulled Connie into her arms, holding her tight to her chest. Connie didn’t object at all, burying her head against South and letting out a content sigh at the feeling of pressure and warmth.

“I’m surprised you’re not offering victory make outs or sex,” She mumbled. Her voice was muffled where she had her face buried in her chest, and she only curled tighter into a ball when South tucked her head closer.

“Oh that’ll come later, when your lip isn’t fucking bust,” South said, kissing the top of her head, “Don’t worry, I’m still predictable as shit.”

“Oh good,” Connie said, smiling, “Because I like you as you are.”

South snorted, “Now you’re just being fucking sappy, Connie.”

“Mm, just a little.”

South felt Connie’s smirk against her torso and laughed, giving her a squeeze. Connie’s muffled giggles made her grin, and she curled her legs up so that she almost completely enveloped the smaller woman in her hold. She, in turn, let out another content sigh and nuzzled closer. Connie was able to enjoy the closeness and the pressure of South’s hold, whilst South was able to relax into the comforting sensation of Connie’s familiar form in her arms.


	5. This Is Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus finally gets up the courage to tell Felix something.

“…What?” Felix said, with heavy emphasis on that ‘tuh’ sound. He raised a brow, clasping his hands together in front of him and touching his index fingers to his lips, “I’m sorry, say again? I’m not sure I heard that right.”

“I’m not−” Locus hesitated a little, but steeled themself and spoke again, “−I mean, I don’t want that to be my name anymore. I want to be just Locus, now. Only Locus.”

“Okay no, I heard right,” Felix took an exaggerated breath−really, everything he did seemed exaggerated sometimes−and clapped his hands, “Okay, I’ll bite. Why?”

“Because that isn’t… _me_ , anymore,” Locus’ brow furrowed as they tried to find the right words, “This isn’t a snap decision. Things have changed. I’ve changed. Locus is… Me.”

There was a brief silence. It couldn’t have been more than a couple of seconds, really, but it felt much longer than that to Locus. They sat there, staring at the floor rather than at Felix, nervously fidgeting with the dog tags around their neck. They found themselves tensing involuntarily in anticipation of Felix’s next response, holding their breath without really meaning to.

Felix shrugged, “Alright.”

“I understand that it’s we− wait,” They cut their prepared reply off, looking up from the floor, “What?”

“I said ‘alright’,” Felix said, shrugging again, “I mean you’re right, it’s weird, but I’m _kinda_ used to ‘weird’ by now. Let’s be real, here. I mean, I’m _hardly_ what people would call normal myself, which is more of a fault on their behalf because I’m fucking awesome but… Point stands. You’re Locus now, got it.”

“You mean it?” They almost cursed themself for that response, flinching away a little and waiting for the next reply, only to feel themself relax when Felix raised a brow at them and folded his arms.

“Yes, _Locus_ , I mean it,” He said. His face softened suddenly, seeing something in Locus’ face that they hadn’t realised they were showing, and he got up. Walking over he crouched in front of Locus, looking at them but not forcing eye contact, “You have your ways of getting through shit; I have mine, Wu has his… Not gonna judge you. Much.”

His face split into a grin as he finished his sentence, one Locus knew well enough to know that it meant he was just teasing, and one they knew well enough to almost let out a small chuckle at. Instead they settled for a light grunt and a roll of their eyes; Felix would know what the gestures meant.

“Hey, maybe I’ll even join you,” He said, grin settling into a more subdued−but ever confident−smile, “Felix has a nice ring to it, after all.”

Locus’ eyes widened, their hands raising and waving back and forth, “You don’t have to do that, I−”

They were cut off by pair of lips on theirs, and they felt their cheeks warm slightly as Felix pulled away.

“Shhh,” He said, his smile a little softer, “I don’t have to, no, but I want to. One: Felix sounds _so much_ cooler than my legal name. Two: We’re _partners_. If this is how you want to survive, then I’ll survive that way too.”

Locus’ mouth opened and closed as they tried to find a way to respond, but the words caught in their throat; Felix didn’t push, simply taking their hands and holding them tight, giving them time to process what he’d said.

“Thank you,” Was all they could say, even after minutes of trying to find their words.

Felix grinned, “You’re welcome, _Locus_. C’mon, sit up, I’m getting on your lap.”

“Felix.”

“Lap.”

“Siris is right outside.”

“Spoilsport,” Felix said, huffing and standing up. Locus raised a brow at him, “Okay fine, kiss?”

Locus didn’t respond verbally, but they did tilt their head back slightly, which Felix figured was just as good. He leant down and kissed them, arms draped loosely over their shoulders, and Locus rested their hands on his waist. Felix’s kiss was a little more tender than usual, a little slower. Locus liked it.

A cough from the door made Locus pull back sooner than they would have liked. Felix groaned, throwing his arms up as he turned to the door and then settling them on his hips.

“Gee thanks Wu, ever heard of _knocking_?” He said, brow raised and hip cocked. Locus bit his lip to conceal a laugh, whilst Siris just shook his head.

“Sorry, but we’re on a tight schedule here. I had to come get you, unless you want us to miss this bounty,” Siris said, folding his arms loosely, “You all done talking?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re done,” Felix said, rolling his eyes and nudging Locus, “Right?”

“…Right,” Locus said, frowning a little as they stood up, “Except… Siris, what I was just saying to Felix is−”

“About your name, right?” Siris said, arms dropping. Locus tensed a little, “Yeah, thought so. Don’t worry man, I already figured. You’re good with me, Locus.”

Locus felt themself smile. It was small, barely noticeable, but it was there.

“Thank you, Siris.”

“No need man. But really, we do need to get going. We have a very narrow window of opportunity for finding this guy,” He said, gesturing vaguely over his shoulder and taking a step back. The other two looked at each other and nodded, starting to follow Siris out of the room.

“I mean, we could always break into the guy’s house and get him if _this_ attempt fails,” Felix said as they went, shrugging his shoulders.

“Is−”

“Ah, Felix now, actually.”

“− _Felix_ , don’t,” Siris gave him a pointed look, and Felix held up his hands defensively.

“I was _kidding_ , man, no sense of humour,” He nudged Locus’ side with his elbow, “You found my joke funny right, Lo? Ah who am I kidding, course you did.”

“Maybe I should get that duct tape out of the trunk,” Siris said, walking over to the car.

“ _Wow_.”

“So you can joke, but I can’t?”

“Exactly, now you’re getting it.”

Locus watched the two bicker back and forth, no malice to their words and even a hint of amusement in Siris’ tone, and that tiny smile grew just a little. This was just how things were, and it was familiar, comforting. Right now, there was nothing more that they’d change.

This was them.


	6. Admire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker cannot believe how cool and tough his girlfriend is.

“I can’t believe you forced me to come do this today,” Tucker said with a huff, folding his arms heftily. Tex glanced at him out of the corner of her eye with a brow raised, currently digging through her gym bag. He gave her the same look right back.

“I didn’t _force_ you to do anything, Tucker,” She said, wrapping her wrists and closing her bag, “If you really didn’t want to come, then you could have just, oh I don’t know, _not come_.”

“You say that like saying no to you is easy to do,” Tucker said, folding his arms tighter. Tex gave him the same look from before, resting a hand on her hip, “Oh don’t give me that look.”

Tex rolled her eyes, “Well if you _really_ don’t want to be here…”

“I’m fucking here now. Though that doesn’t mean I’m doing any actual fucking exercise, like, no way. Not feeling it,” He said, shaking his head.

“You’re never ‘feeling it’, Tucker.”

“Yeah, no shit I’m not.”

“Well, fine, if you’re really not _feeling it_ ,” Tex said with heavy, mocking emphasis, “then you can just spot for me. Or are you gonna be a whiny baby about doing that too?”

“I can do that,” Tucker said, arms finally dropping. Then, after a moment’s pause, he frowned, “Hey, I am not a whiny baby!”

Tex laughed, already getting herself situated on the bench. Tucker grumbled something inaudible, but indignant, and followed her over; he got into position at her head, making sure he was in a strong stance. He spotted for her every time they came to train, anyway, he knew what he was doing. Well, sort of; he’d never really had to actually step in and help her out, but that’s not the point.

Really, Tex made lifting look effortless. Tucker figured it should be illegal, how absolutely _easy_ she made lifting ridiculously heavy weights. She barely even grunted as she worked through her sets, almost never faltering, her reps almost infuriatingly smooth. Honestly she probably didn’t need Tucker there, but if nothing else his position spotting her meant that Tucker could stand close and watch her with absolute awe _every single time._

There was nothing not to love. From just seeing how effortlessly she worked, to admiring her muscles, to well… everything, really. Look, Tucker was a sucker for his tough as fuck girlfriend, what could he say?

“Hey, mister, are you actually paying attention or are you too busy admiring the view?”

Tucker snapped out of his awed state to the sight of Tex looking up at him, smirking. He felt his cheeks warm, and he huffed.

“I’m paying attention!”

“To my muscles, maybe.”

“I− You− Shut up.”

Tex just laughed, setting the bar down on the supports so that she could really laugh without injuring herself. Apparently he face was highly amusing, because she was laughing too much to get back to her lifting for the next few minutes. Tucker was a _little_ embarrassed, but hey, he managed to get a kiss out of it in the end. So really, he still won.


End file.
